


...and I honestly thought I'd never say that

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Feels, Morning After, Musician!Jon, One Night Stands, Tumblr Prompt, background gendarya, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa writes down some thoughts in her diary after an unexpected one-night stand.





	...and I honestly thought I'd never say that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/gifts).

> For @nessataleweaver's dialogue prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'll be posting this week's batch over the weekend but keep working on WIPs :)

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, I went to this pub called the Wall to see Jon Snow’s band with Arya. (Re: The Wall-Health code violations galore, probably safer to hold it than relieve one’s bladder in the ladies’ and not sure I’d want to walk to the parking lot alone. Some of the patrons were quite nice though if on the boisterous side.)_

_Back to my night, I’m not sure if I’ve mentioned Jon in this diary before. He was one of Robb’s friends from childhood but we’d not seen each other in ages. He really was a sweet boy though quiet and kind of pensive. He’s stayed in touch with Arya more than any of us. Anyway, he’s got a band. If you’d known him as a kid, you’d have a hard time picturing him being comfortable on stage but he pulls it off quite effortlessly._

A salacious smirk appears when Sansa remembers Jon Snow in his fitted white t-shirt and motorcycle boots with that mop of curls bouncing with every bob of his head.

_He’s the guitarist and lead vocalist. They call themselves the Watchmen. It’s just a side thing with some of his work mates, Arya says, something to amuse themselves on the weekends if they can find a place to play. Honestly, they’re not half bad. The music was enjoyable. Much better than the Wall’s idea of a Sangria for certain. Arya told me to stick to beer. I should’ve listened._

_Speaking of Arya, she met up with that guy who’s ‘just a friend’ and clearly NOT just a friend and left with him. Good for her, I say. Gendry’s really quite sweet._

_So, I was on my own and Jon came by to chat after his set was finished. We caught up a bit. He asked how Robb and Jeyne were doing, etc. We started talking about work before long and then more personal stuff. We had a few drinks and laughed over some memories from when we were kids and…well, I wound up bringing him home._

_And oh my, Dear Diary-Jon Snow is amazing in bed. But here’s the thing, he’s lying right beside me as I scribble this, still snoozing away and I’m scared shitless because when’s the last time I brought a guy home like this? What’s the protocol exactly for the morning after with a one night stand? Especially when you don’t think you want this to be a one night stand? I wanted Jon last night but now I realize I kind of don’t want to let him go any time soon…and I honestly thought I’d never say that._

Sansa curses under her breath. She’s a fool to expect anything out of this beyond the great sex last night. Shouldn’t that be enough? It’s been a while for her to put it mildly but she will readily attest that Jon’s a damned sight better in the sack with only one night to base it on than either of her last two boyfriends.

She picks her pen back up.

_It’s more than the sex though. It was so easy to fall into conversation together well before that first tentative kiss when he walked me to my car. There’s some shared history, an understanding of who the other person is and it’s just accepted and so nice. But also there’s new things to discover about each other in the years we’ve spent apart. He’s a good listener and I like talking with him. I like him. I could easily see myself…_

Frustrated, she closes her diary, blinks a few times and prepares herself for that crushing disappointment she’s becoming all too familiar with when it comes to guys and dating and relationship stuff.

She glances over at Jon to watch him sleep a few more minutes before he wakes and the inevitable awkwardness arises.

Except, he’s already awake and staring at her.

“Hey.” His voice is raw, gravelly in the morning after the performance in the smoky venue and the drinks after and…well, they’d both been plenty vocal when they’d made it here last night.

“Hey.” She brushes her hair back, annoyed by the way her cheeks are already on fire.

“Soooo…” he says next.

Here it comes. He’s looking to make his escape. “Yeah…so,” she repeats sheepishly.

“Have you got coffee? Or eggs maybe?” He must notice how high her eyebrows have climbed. “I don’t eat at the Wall.” She can’t blame him. “I’m kind of famished.” They’re both blushing now. “I’m not asking you to cook. I’ll cook.”

Her lips part in surprised pleasure. “I’ve got eggs. We could make some breakfast…if you’d like to stay.”

“I’d like to stay…if you’ll have me.”

When Arya walks in thirty minutes later, her jaw drops. Jon’s put on one of her larger sweatshirts. Sansa’s wearing a cami and some lounge shorts. Their hair’s a mess and Jon’s got a love bite visible on his neck. One would have to be far dimmer than her bright sister not to take note of all this plus the way they’re shooting shy but sweet smiles at each other with their hands laced together.

“You two look, uh…cozy,” her sister stammers. It’s rare to catch Arya so flatfooted.

“Yeah, we are. You have a nice night with Gendry?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Very nice,” she says, biting at her lip and looking his way. “More coffee, Jon?

“I’d love some.”

Arya continues some more of that gaping before remembering herself. “I’ll, uh…I’m going to go take a shower.”

They both nod to her and continue their breakfast. Sansa wonders if he’d like to get back in bed after breakfast or if he’d rather take a shower…maybe with her.

But Arya pops back into the kitchen before she can suggest such a thing.

“I’m glad you came with me last night, Sansa, to see Jon and, um…yeah…” She shrugs like she’s working herself up to say something. “Look, you know I love you both so while this is awkward I just want to say I know you’ve both been through dating hell and, if this is more than just a one night thing, I think you could make each other happy. In fact, if it works out long term, I expect to be named Maid of Honor and Best Woman both…and I honestly thought I’d never say that.”


End file.
